


Spoe Zombie AU

by suolucidity



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suolucidity/pseuds/suolucidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what the title says. Also I don't even ship Spoe anymore I'm just transferring my works over to here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoe Zombie AU

**Author's Note:**

> This took like 3 days to write and a whole lotta procrastination. Sorry if the ending seems kinda rushed. There’s gore and stuff since there’s zombies and you can’t have zombies without gore I mean really people. Strap tf there's some deep shit at the end lmao have a good time w/ that.

[Spencer’s POV]  
  
 We had been walking for around a day, our food and water dwindling away but us not caring. Denver turned out to be a bust, too full of bandits and hordes. Joe and I tried to make the trip a little more enjoyable by talking and trying to make small jokes and jabs at each other. 

  
“You should have seen your face when I threw that zombie arm at you! I wish my camera film wasn’t already full because I so would have taken a picture.” Joe laughed.  
  
“Hey, that wasn’t funny you ass. I could have got scratched! Then what would you have done? And I’m glad your dumb camera doesn’t have film for that exact reason.” I huffed, crossing my arms and pouting for emphasis.   
  
“Stop being a baby. You are wearing both protective gloves and have duct taped magazines over both of your forearms. No need to worry.” He poked my side and grinned. Looking down at him and grinning back, I tripped over a pothole and fell on my face. Joe burst out in giggles and curled over slightly. I got up and dusted myself off, scowling at him as he was still giggling at my misfortune. Joe put the back of his hand up to his mouth trying to stop the laughter, but honestly, his giggles made me feel better and put at least a little light into this now dark world.  
  
—  
  
 After a couple hours we made it to the edge of some town. Joe sneaked off to knife a lone zombie near a house. The thing I noticed where there was barely any of them on the streets, there was around a dozen or so. This was either a good or bad thing, I couldn’t tell yet. I jogged over to him and nudged his shoulder. “Hey, maybe you might find some film for your camera here.”  
  
“That, would be so awesome!” Joe said, obviously hopeful. I have no clue how you could be hopeful over an unlikely thing like that, but that’s Joe for you.  
  
I approached the door of the house and knocked on it, attempting to draw anything inside towards it so we have no surprises. There was 2 ragged adults and…one kid. Whenever I see kids in this messed up thing it just makes my heart and stomach clench. Joe looked away as I took care of that one.  
We slipped in and closed the door behind us so we didn’t get any wanders while we looked for supplies. This was only a one floor house so it didn’t take long. We got a few cans of food, tape, some common medical stuff, and a cool looking blanket that I rolled up and put in Joe’s backpack.  
  
—  
  
 After a few one-story houses we decided to hit some two-story. Joe knocked on the door this time and waited. There where only 2 that answered. Once those were taken care of I called dibs on the second floor.  
  
“Hey Joe.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Dibs on the second floor.”  
  
Joe groaned. “Oh come on! You suck.”  
  
I scoffed at his child-like attitude and made my way up the steps. I strolled into one of the rooms and looked around. It looked like a classy room, neutral colors like browns and black. A polished wooden vanity/dresser stood against the left wall, the mirror cracked slightly. Looking in it I frowned. My face and clothes where dirty and bloody, hair slick with grease and sweat. I looked like a mess. It seemed like just a couple days ago I was clean in fresh clothes and laughing with my friends at the office. Now here I am not being able to stay in one place and fearing for both mine and Joe’s lives every second of every day. If it’s not dead people I have to worry about its the living. Joe..If I you asked me why I’m even trying to stay alive anymore in this world, the reason would be him. He’s the only one I have left. He’s my world now.  
  
There was nothing really interesting in that room so I went to the next. Checking the drawers my eyes focused in onto one thing. A camera and film box. I grabbed the camera. It looked exactly like Joe’s. Excitedly I stuffed the films into my jacket pocket and checked the other rooms.  
  
I bounced down the stairs and saw Joe sitting in a chair waiting for me, his back to me. I decided to take advantage of this and slowly walked up behind him and put my arms around him. He jumped slightly but relaxed once he heard me giggle.  
  
 "Oh my god, Spencer. You gave me a damn heart attack.“ Joe grumbled.  
  
“Who else would do this to you? We’re the only ones in this house you big dork.” I mocked his grumble.  
  
“It could have been an over-affectionate zombie, you never know.”  
  
“Anyway, I found something you might like.” I removed my arms from him and reached into my pocket as he stood up. Pulling out the films he gasped and looked like an overly excited kid that just entered a candy store. He took them from my hands and popped one of them in, perfect fit. “Spencer, I can’t believe you actually found some! That’s the last thing I expected to find here.” Joe gushed before getting into another hug, but tighter. I grinned and hugged him back before seeing a flash out of the corner of my eye.   
  
“Say cheese!” Joe giggled.  
  
“You already took the picture, dude.” I squinted from the next flash.   
  
“Nothing against taking another.” He smiled before letting go of me.   
  
—  
  
[Joe’s POV]  
  
 I was overjoyed, honestly. To believe that he actually found it. I hope he knows I’m just going to fill it all up with pictures of him and cool things we find and me making dumb faces…..but mostly him. If he doesn’t then he sure has a long trip ahead of him. We walked out of that house and decided to wander around the rest of the small town. Since there was barely any zombies around us, we used that to our advantage and wanted to test our actual luck by checking out one of the convenience stores. The place was incredibly dusty and smelled bad, the paint was peeling, there was junk lying around everywhere. It was gross but there could be more supplies. Spencer and I padded through the isles and found a number of different things. I stumbled slightly when Spencer put an arm out in front of me and put his other finger to his lips and pointed in front of us. Looking up a saw a pack of around 20 zombies, all clumped and shambling along. What they where doing here for no reason, I have no idea. Quietly, we started heading out. With just my luck, the dust we had kicked up with our moving made me sneeze. The only sound in that whole building was my dumb sneeze that just had to happen.  
  
We bolted out of there in a hurry before things turned ugly, spotting a horde just a ways down the road. We decided that was it for this town.   
  
—  
  
 Back on the road. Nice woods. Not many zombies in the open. Me taking pictures of Spencer while we’re walking and the sun was hitting him just right or something like that and him yelling at me; telling me to “stop that”. The only downsides, not having a safe place to sleep, rest, or be without worrying about hidden threats. Since we had the supplies for a noise maker, we decided to have one of us keep watch while one of us slept. Spencer decided, after insisting many times and arguing he’d be fine, that he would take first watch. He was working on setting up the trap so I went to go….you know, empty my bowels.   
  
I walked for a few seconds, fiddling with the toilet paper in my hands. Squatting behind a bush I..took care of business.   
  
Waddling drowsily back to camp, I heard a groan behind me and before I had the chance to react, I felt a scratch on the back of my neck. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. I hissed before grabbing my knife and stabbing it through the ass who decided to come and ruin my life, or really, what left of it. To be honest I kind of did expect me to go first. Spencer is way more careful. I finally made my way back to camp and let my hair down to cover the scratch. I didn’t want to worry him.   
  
—  
  
 Spencer smiled when I walked into our tiny area and lie down, covering himself with that cool blanket we snagged back in town.  
  
“How was your dump?”  
  
Awful. I got scratched. I want to just go kill myself before I end up hurting you. “It was just fine, thanks for asking. How was setting up the trap?”  
  
“Interesting, I almost strangled myself with this wire though and almost shit my pants upon seeing a squirrel.”  
  
“Good job, idiot.” I kicked his arm lightly with my boot and smiled. I can’t believe that I was actually gonna hide that from him but I want to spend as much more time with him as I can. Oh, that reminds me. I took my camera out of my bag and snapped a quick photo. “Joe you ass, I’m trying to sleep!” Spencer whisper yelled at me. I put a finger to my lips and shushed him. My stomach had sank and it was taking a lot of me to not jump up and yell at him to just shoot me and that I was an idiot and I got myself infected. God DAMN it.    
  
—  
  
 Through the shift changes, I savored every hour of sleep I got. My neck was killing me, I could feel it throbbing. I could already feel the symptoms coming on. Stupid chills and shakes and every other moment I was burning not. I got up and threw up twice. Spencer was becoming increasingly worried, but I told him it was just a normal old flu. I knew it was so much more than that. So…so much more. I didn’t eat breakfast, I knew it wouldn’t stay very long.  
  
“Hey buddy, you okay?” No, I’m really not and I wish I could tell you but I can’t.  
  
“Yeah. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” I gave a weak but convincing smile.  
  
I could tell he didn’t fully believe me, but he didn’t push on. I felt even worse after that but tried to shovel my way through. I knew I was going to crack soon enough but I just didn’t want that to happen yet. We started packing up our things to head back out on the road. I snapped a couple pictures of both me and Spencer, and one or two with us together.   
  
Once we got on the road, my knees started hurting and made me not able to have that usual skip in my step. Spencer of course noticed this. “Hey dude, hop on my back. You look a bit like a zombie walking all slow and tired like that.” I don’t remember if I had anything to eat today, but if I did it would be gone by now. Why did he have to go and say that? I realized I still haven’t responded and just climbed onto his back. Wait, I don’t even remember what happened just a few hours ago. Weird. I kind of just brushed that off and took out my camera to capture this somewhat cute moment. Spencer is like, an actual tree. I could tell I was getting worse by the hour. My fever had jumped and I had already shed my jacket. I didn’t know exactly where we were or where we were going.  
  
—  
  
[Spencer’s POV]  
  
 Joe was acting weird, but he says it’s just a regular flu thing. I don’t believe him, my mind thinks it’s something else but the rest of me just can’t accept that would even happen. I hope to god it isn’t what I’m thinking, I really do. He’s the only thing I have in whats left of this world. The air was heavy and uncomfortable. I was about to say something before Joe started yelling and dropped off my back and onto the tar. “Joe? Joe, what’s wrong what happened?” I asked, he started backing away.   
  
“Don’t you see them? There’s a whole fucking horde in front of us! Are you blind?” Joe yelled back at me. I tried to kneel down and put my hand on his arm but he pushed me away and backed farther from me. That stung.   
  
“Joe, there isn’t a horde what are you talking about? This isn’t some cold what’s going on with you?” My tone turned exasperated. His upper lip and cheek where twitching slightly as his eyes flickered from me to the road ahead of us. He didn’t answer me.   
  
“Joe-”  
  
 "Who even are you?“ He looked at me with a disorientated look. Did I just hear that come out of his mouth?  
  
 "It’s me, Spencer. You’ve known me for like 4 years. What is wrong with you?” I answered back, feeling stung.   
  
“I-I can’t feel the back of my neck. I can’t feel my neck.” Joe started rubbing at the back of his neck, but stopped and sat completely still and unblinking. “..Spencer, I’m scared.”   
  
I slowly crawled towards him, making sure he wouldn’t back away from me. The instant he realized I was coming towards him he launched himself at me in a tight hug. I hugged him back, just as  tight. “Spencer, Spencer I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before.” He sobbed into my shoulder, balling my jacket in his fists.   
  
“What happened? What didn’t you tell me?” Oh no, please don’t tell me he’s going to say what I think he is.   
  
“On my way back to our little setup, I wasn’t paying a-attention and-” He sniffled and took an intake of breath. “One of them came up behind he and nicked my neck. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you earlier be-because I didn’t want you to worry about me and it’s just escalated and it’s too late I didn’t think I’d start turning this f-fast.” Even with his words fast, jumbled, and muffled by my jacket I understood them. I just didn’t want to believe them. But just to confirm it he pulled away from me and pulled his hair to the side and showing me the scratch. It had got just deep enough that it did end up in infection. My heart and face crumpled. My worst fears and nightmares came true. I couldn’t think of anything else to do but pull him back into another hug and just, cry. There was nothing I could do to stop it or help and it was killing me. So there we sat, crying into each others’ necks and hanging onto every last living minute we had together before it was gone.    
  
After a while, Joe finally spoke. His voice was quiet. “Please, promise me something, Spencer.”  
  
“What is it, Joe?” My voice was equally quiet.  
  
“Don’t…don’t let me turn into one of them.” He pulled away and looked into my eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.  
  
“I-I promise. I don’t want to see you become one of them.” I pursed my lips and looked into his eyes. Joe just nodded before curling himself back into me. I just put my arms around him and sighed. My eyes were too tired to cry anymore, and I was trying to work myself into acceptance.  
  
“I’m starting to go numb all over. I can’t feel my feet. I’m still seeing things that aren’t there and I know you can’t see them because you aren’t reacting.” Joe whispered, looking at the ground. My heart was heavy and seeing him slowly slipping out of my grasp was making it hard to breath.  “I’m slowly losing feeling of everything and I’m scared. I don’t want to die yet. I don’t want to leave you.”   
  
“I’m sorry Joe, I can’t help you and it’s killing me it really is. I wish I could do something to make this all go away and for you to be okay but I just..can’t.” I wanted to break something. We were doing so well up until now. Why did this have to happen?  
  
—  
  
 It had been probably 2 minutes before I realized Joe had gone pretty much limp in my arms. I shook him a little, wanting to know if his time was already over. “Joe? Joe are you still here, at all?”  
  
Joe groaned quietly. “I’m….not really. I’m..I’m slipping away.”   
  
“Please..please don’t leave me.” I whispered, tears reentering my eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, Spence.” His voice was so quiet and gentle. I could feel my chin quiver as I started crying again. I just pulled him closer as I felt him go limp. I sat there, not exactly knowing what to do now. I lifted one of my hands and closed his eyelids, now he just looks like he’s sleeping. It doesn’t make me feel any better.  I lifted him up slightly and set him on the road before getting up on my knees and taking out my silenced pistol. “Time to fulfill your promise, Joe. I won- I won’t let you turn into one of those things.” With a shaky hand I put the end of the barrel against his forehead. I pulled the trigger.

Some weights where lifted on me but lots where put on. I put my gun back in its place and let myself down back into a sitting position, and thought. Thought about how much my life was about to change without Joe here with me. No more conversation, no more smiles, no more jokes, no more late night dumb talks, no more hearing his golden giggle, no more..Joe. I’m going to miss him so much like nobody could ever imagine. He was the only thing I had left. The thing that gave me hope in this thing. What was left of this world, that’s what he was to me. And now he’s just gone. My whole world had come crashing down and now it’s just numb. I’ll never get to hear the way he’d always turn everything to the bright side or make lame puns to make me feel better or laugh the way that whenever I heard it my day would just turn ten times better. Never feel the happiness and joy he brought me that I never would have thought to feel in a world like this, or the way his arms would wrap around me in the hug that made my chipping soul feel whole again. That was all gone.

I slowly reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his camera. It felt like a brick in my hand. Turning it on I started looking through the pictures, smiling at some and crying from all of them. Slipping the device into my pocket I looked back down to Joe. Lifting him up, I pushed myself up from the tar and walked towards the ditch. I gently set him down before reaching over for my backpack. Pulling out the cool blanket we found in the town back on the road, I unrolled it and lie it over Joe’s body. “See you later, buddy. I’ll never forget you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made one of them die taking a shit. Professional writer.


End file.
